


Kissing Boyfriends

by thewriterpoe



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the highest, how pissed would you be if I fucked our boyfriend?





	Kissing Boyfriends

      The pressure was soft at first, the tip of Jonghyun’s tongue poking at the seam of his lips. Jongin obliged and opened his mouth a little and Jonghyun caught the upper lip between his teeth then the lower lip, sucking lightly. His tongue brushed against Jongin’s tongue then across Jongin’s teeth; Jongin following the older boy’s lead inthis strange dance of tongues, barely keeping pace.

      They stopped to catch their breath but not for long. Spurred on by the look of Jonghyun’s lips, fat, red, and wet, Jongin dove into Jonghyun’s mouth with increased urgency. Being with Jonghyun like this, Jongin understood why Taemin loved him, why Taemin felt he needed to protect him. Jonghyun wore his heart on his sleeve like a badge of honor, loving fully and openly, and more times than not ending up bloodied and trampled. But Jongin would never do that to him. Taemin would never let Jongin hurt Jonghyun.

      Mid kiss, Jongin thought he should stop. Taemin fucked Jonghyun and Jongin fucked Taemin. That was their arrangement. But Jonghyun was making the most delicious whiny noises he just wanted to hear more. Taemin wasn’t very vocal so he didn’t know just how horny he could get with vocal stimulation. The moan Jonghyun releases into his mouth when he rakes his fingers through Jonghyun’s hair has Jongin pressing even closer, fisting the back of Jonghyun’s head, and drawing them deeper into the kiss. Jonghyun’s hands weren’t idle either. They snaked around Jonghyun’s waist, holding firmly in place, on top of him, thighs perfectly slotted against as their hips begin to rut against each other.

      Jongin pulled away, his mouth traveling along Jonghyun’s chin, down his neck, resting on his collarbone. He sucked on the skin there, sometimes hard, sometimes soft; teeth pinching, tongue soothing. Jonghyun’s breathing was getting faster and shallower causing Jongin to smirk against his skin; they hadn’t even gotten to the good part. Jonghyun’s hands moved from the outside of Jongin’s shirt to the inside causing Jongin to tense at the skin-to-skin contact.

      “Is it too much?” Jonghyun asked, sounding a bit touched out. “We can stop if it’s too much.”

      “We should stop,” Jongin whispered, the framed picture of the three of them at Hong Kong Disneyland bearing down on him.

      But they don’t, Jongin moving up to kiss Jonghyun’s mouth, his erection brushing against Jonghyun’s and fuck all if he wasn’t turned on by the moan he swallowed.

      “We really need to stop,” Jongin said again, pulling back to the far end of the couch.

      His phone lit up with a notification and he was grateful for the distraction because the way Jonghyun’s muscles flexed when he arranged his hair was seriously testing his already compromised control. It was Taemin responding to the message he’d sent ten minutes ago when he was becoming increasingly distrated by the shape of Jonghyun’s mouth around the words he was reading to Jongin.

**Jongin**

**_On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the highest, how pissed would you be if I fucked our boyfriend?_ **

 

**Taemin**

**_Kim Jongin, I will end you with my blood bending skills._ ** **_J_ **

 

      The smiley face let Jongin know that he wouldn’t in fact be ended by Taemin’s blood bending skills. But there wasn’t a smiley face after the text that Jonghyun was his because he called dibs first.

**Author's Note:**

> I really should write the sequel to this. This was fun.


End file.
